Blissful Dream
by shikonchick
Summary: Kagome is having nightmares and who better to turn to but Inuyasha?not good at summarys but its a nice story.


Inuyasha and co. does not belong to me but to the great Rumiko Takahashi and by the looks of it, it will stay that way. So okay this is the first time I try doing something like this, so please don't be to harsh if you don't like. This story was supposed to be about kagome having a bad dream and asking inuyasha to sleep with her (not in a bad way you pervs) but sometimes the characters seem to take a life of their own and the result was this story.

_It was quiet. Too quiet. No Inuyasha complaining, no whining Shippo, and no grinning monk or an infuriated Sango. And it scared her. She was alone, a place that so many times before had given her warmth and comfort, gave her fear and loneliness._

_Where was everyone? She knew they were around, she could perfectly hear their voices…but no matter how much she approached them or how much she yelled and screamed, they never heard her and once more she found herself surrounded and embraced by the cold misty fog. A lone tear made its way down her mud stained cheek, she didn't bother cleaning it off…what for? More would come._

_Somewhere behind her, she heard a twig snap. She froze._

_Inuyasha? ¨ Her voice barely above a whisper. She could hardly breathe, as the cold grip tightened on her neck. Tighter, harder. She squirmed and struggled, but it just tightened around her neck. She stopped, what was the use, no one seemed to miss her, and it was like she didn't exist. Another lone tear, her breathing stopped and she stood limp._

¨ Aughh!¨ She sat bolt upright in her sleeping bag. Her heart was beating too fast that she wouldn't be surprised if it just overloaded and died right there and then. She looked around the campsite, making sure that she hadn't awoken any of her companions with her screams. But everything lay still and motionless. There lay Shippo curled into a ball with the purring Kirara, Sango lay no more than two inches away gripping her boomerang ready to hit any lecherous hands that weren't too far away.

Somewhere, in the tall looming tree, there stood, perched against the tree, a sleeping hanyou. She sighed; she scooted closer to the fire and fed to its dying flame small twigs. A small shudder ran through her spine, and she embraced herself as if that could vanish away all her fears away.

She had been having the same dream for the past week, all alone and cold in the vast forest. She wasn't scared of being alone, but being truly alone, having no one there to protect her or a friendly smile to encourage her on. That was her biggest fear, loneliness. Then there were that pair of cold hands, choking her till she couldn't scream anymore, no Inuyasha there to save her. As if she didn't exist and it worried her that some day he would just stop remembering. In her nightmares, she never stayed alive enough to see who her killer was but she didn't need to or simply because she didn't want to see, after all if there was no Inuyasha to love, then there was no point on going on.

This time she couldn't stop the hot fresh tears that made their way down her pale face. She was scared. What if some day she did stay alone? Who would she turn to? She didn't know for how long she went on crying until…

¨Kagome? ¨ A soft hand was place upon her shoulder, a small shudder of surprise ran up her spine,

¨Are you all right?

¨Why are you crying, did I do something wro…¨

He was cut short by the raven haired beauty that flung herself into his warm embrace.

¨Inuyasha! ¨

What was wrong with her? Why was she sobbing, had he done something wrong? No, in fact he had been extra nice to her that day, which is why he was alarmed when he was pulled out of his much needed state of sleep by the salty smell of her tears. At first he had thought she had been hurt by some demon, and he mentally cursed himself for being such a fool and falling asleep, but after a quick scanning of the area, he realized that she was crying for some other reason. Hating so much to see her cry, he leapt from his tree and decided that no matter the cause he would try to give her all his support. And now here he was, she seemed to need a hug and without hesitation he embraced her back. With one hand he gently caressed the back of her head, enjoying the way her silk black tresses brushed against him and with the other he hugged her. It seemed to work because her sobbing had subdued and was now limited to small sniffles.

He gently pulled her back and with the hand that had been brushing against her back; he lifted her trembling chin, upward so she could meet his eyes. Her eyes were puffy from all that crying but nonetheless still beautiful, they held love, trust, compassion and all those other things that he loved so much about her but they also held fear.

¨Kagome, why are you afraid? ¨ there is no demons near by and you know I am always here to protect you, so what's the matter? ¨

She looked up into his golden orbs, and was enchanted by them. How could he, with a simply stare make her feel so warm inside and bring her all that comfort? She felt herself blush, but could not move away from his piercing stare, and she realized that if she did not say something soon he would think her crazy. Remembering his previous question and her horrible dreams, she tried as best as she could to provide him with a reasonable answer without breaking into a mess of sobs again.

¨I had a bad dream Inuyasha, which is all, no need for you to worry. ¨ She lied but her eyes betrayed her and he was hurt that she didn't seem to trust him.

¨ Why do you lie to me, Kagome? ¨, do you not trust me? ¨ His ears flattened and his eyes projected hurt and rejection. Just the thought that she had hurt him, was enough to set her off into tears again but she gained control of herself and timidly she reached her hand into his face and cooped his cheek, pleased when he leaned into her touch.

¨Inuyasha, are you ever afraid that when you wake up in the morning, all the people you care for and love would stop remembering you, and you'll find yourself alone with no one to turn to for comfort?¨

He froze, it was as she could read his mind, and he often found himself wondering the same thing. He always worried that one day, when Kagome leapt into the well, she would return no more. That is why he always threw such a fit when she wanted to go home, because then what would he do with his best friend gone? If there was no Kagome to care for and love, then life had no point. But why was she asking him this? Was she afraid of being forgotten, that he would forget her? It had never occurred to him that she being a person full of such happiness and joy and life could even think of such things. But then…

Receiving no answer from the hanyou, she continued,

¨Inuyasha, when this is all over, I…¨she couldn't continue as her lip trembled,

¨I would just be in the middle of things, for everybody, for you¨, she started sobbing, and she buried herself deeper into his haori. He was perplexed as he sat there clutching the young woman in his arms like there was no tomorrow. What did she mean in the middle of things, what was she talking about?

¨What do you mean Kagome? ¨

¨Inuyasha don't …please...don´t make things harder on me, we all know that when the jewel is complete and Naraku is defeated there won't be any more need for me. I mean, Sango will have Miroku and their future life together to look forward to and they will always hold a special place in my heart, and Shippo, well Shippo, I might take him with me to my era but he's too little to understand anyway, and you my dearest Inuyasha, ¨she paused and once more she found herself staring into his golden orbs that held confusion and anticipation as to what she was going to say next but they also held tenderness and care for her, she sighed, she would miss those pools of gold when she was long gone. Her eyes filled with tears as she uttered the words that shattered her heart into tiny pieces,

¨and you my dearest Inuyasha, will have your life with Kykio to look forward to, it just wouldn't be right for me to stay, besides it would hurt to much.¨

Once more the young miko burst into tears and it seemed there was no stopping them now. It was just too much to bear, the thought of Inuyasha and Kykio together, it had always been the torment of her dreams but, now it was going to be real and she didn't want to be around to watch. As long as Inuyasha was happy, then she would just have to endure the grieve in her heart.

He froze. No. He shattered. He resisted the urge to scream, slaughter the nearest tree, God; he would take a thousand Sits from Kagome, anything, to avoid the pain her words brought to his heart. Was she that naïve that she still couldn't see that he had eyes for no other woman that wasn't HIS Kagome? But then, he couldn't blame her if she thought he was madly in love with Kykio and wished to have a life with her, after all he was always running of to see her. But the once love he thought to have for Kykio had vanished fifty years ago, when he was pinned to a tree. It had hurt him, eventually, to know that maybe there had been no love at all but jut a deep feeling for companionship and friendship. They had been so alone and confused back then, that they both held to anything that might have looked like love but was indeed just a need for security, in other words a reassurance that maybe there was still hope for them to find a better life. But it was over now, all the feelings he had for Kykio where those of old friendship, guilt and remorse. After all, how would you feel when they told you that you had killed your supposed to be lover? Well he had felt bad and had thought that if he protected Kykio and went to hell with her, that sense of guilt would go away or that at least he would be forgiven. However, a certain girl from the future had come and stolen his breath away. Therefore not so long ago he had made a nice clean break with Kykio and admitted that he had feelings for her reincarnation and could not go anywhere near hell with her. It was okay now; Kykio had even made Inuyasha promise that when Naraku was killed he would make sure that she returned to the underworld. Hoping that bringing peace to the undead miko would be a sign of forgiveness, he agreed.

Kagome. She was the cherry in a hot fudge sundae…she just made everything work. She was beautiful, smart, funny and stubborn but she was also caring, sensitive and understanding. She was the one who eased his pain on the rare occasions he turned demon and was the sense of calmness when he turned human. Her laughter was a taste of heaven on earth. She accepted him for whom he was, she didn't want him to be human or demon, just him, Inuyasha, the half demon. She was always finding new ways to bring out his true self and it scared him at how easily she could do it. Whenever he was with her he felt so happy…so warm and cheerful. It didn't take long for him to find out that she was his true love and soul mate. He was surprised that she would so easily him give up just so he could be happy with Kykio, giving up her own happiness in place of his own. Never selfish, more reasons to love her.

He was brought back by Kagome staring, expecting some answer that would contradict what she thought to be the truth, ease her of the shattering pain. Her eyes were getting that mixture of disbelief, hurt, betrayal, anger. Had he not portrayed that same look some time ago?

¨ So that's it, you can't even give me a proper answer! I'm such a fool to have even thought that you might…¨

She was cut short as he smashed his lips against hers. So many sensations crossed her body. Love was one of them. But she was also startled, why if he loved Kykio was he of all things kissing her? She dismissed all thoughts as she returned the kiss, she didn't know when she would be kissing him again, so she might as well remember it.

So many sensations. So many emotions. At first he had been scared of taking such a direct action, but he had never been good with words and found it easier expressing himself by actions. Besides he was getting bored to death with Kagome rambling on about him being a fool and that other stupid nonsense she was saying. So, hell why not, and he kissed her. He was glad and pleased when she returned the kiss. He would've gone on kissing her till the end of the world but she was human and she needed oxygen.

He smirked at the small blush that had made its way into her cheeks. So she had liked it, well there was more from where that came from and he would make sure she got daily doses of them, but first he had to get things straight.

¨I hope that's enough of an answer Kagome, and I don't want you ever thinking such things got it? When the jewel is complete, of course you belong here with me, with the others, what gave you that stupid air headed idea that you wouldn't? ¨

¨ But you and Kykio, it just wouldn't be right, I am not going to stand and watch as you have little Inuyashas. Or let alone watch and do nothing when she pulls you to hell. No, Inuyasha when this is over, if you do nothing to keep me here, I will pack my things and you shall see of me no more. I loved that kiss you gave me and I thank you for it but if it is a consolation prize then tell me because you are giving me ideas that things aren't as they used to be or wont be.¨

Wow. Had she just told him all that crap? Yeap she had but it was the truth, she wasn't going to be anybody's rag doll to play with and then toss when the original version came around. She stood there waiting for some reaction, anything. Seconds passed and when he did react, it really wasn't what she was expecting. He laughed, not a cynical laugh or anything but more one that said ¨everything is going to be alright¨ but Kagome of course failed to see this.

¨Baka why are you laughing, I see nothing to laugh about, this are very serious matters! ¨

She was this close to crying and his laughing did not do much helping.

He stopped laughing when he detected the fresh scent of tears. How could she never run out of tears? He exhaled deeply and in the gentlest manner caressed her cheek, pleased when she leaned into his touch.

¨ Kagome, I'm going to tell you a story and listen to it carefully.¨

He paused, picked her up in his arms, sat her in his lap, kissed her forehead and held her there.

¨There was once a lonely pup, who grew up to be an even lonelier hanyou who never thought he could find someone who would care for him. One day he met a priestess, whom he thought to love, and seemed to love him, so he stayed. After some time though, he and the priestess fell in a horrible trap, which pinned him to a tree and killed her. Fifty years later some strange girl freed the hanyou. The hanyou didn't even mutter thanks but instead once more grew cold and unable to trust this girl, he tried to push her away with insults and curses. Yet she still would not go away. He found himself confused at how such a creature could trust him and even develop strong feelings for him. As time passed, with her help he learned to trust and even found some friends along the way. Yet he could not be happy because the woman that killed him was roaming this world again and he often found himself being dragged to hell because of her. He eventually found out that he didn't love her but instead the girl who was always crying when he left to see this dead woman. He saw that she was a wonderful being full of life that accepted him for whom he was and who trusted him and always managed, in a little war or another, to bring a smile to his face. So one day this young man went to see the dead woman and told her that he could not go to hell with her but he would always keep a special place for her in his heart. They remained friends. He told her that he would be happier with the futuristic girl that awoke him from that world of ice and brought him to live in a world of trust and love. But it seemed that this beautiful girl failed to see the love this man had for her and being the kind person she was, wanted him to go live with the dead woman he supposedly loved. And do you know who this beautiful girl was, Kagome? ¨

Did he just proclaim his love for her? When he had said he wished to tell her a story Kagome thought she would die. Of all times, he chose this exact moment to tell her a story. But she remained quiet especially when he placed her in his lap and she listened carefully as he told her to do. It didn't take long for her to figure out he was talking about his story, their story. She stiffened when he mentioned Kykio but softened when he spoke of their times together. She almost cried with joy when he said he didn't love ¨the dead woman¨ but instead loved the futuristic girl who had stolen his breath away. Even though she knew the name of this girl, she refused to say it. She would not believe it until he said it, so she nodded her no.

He knew that she knew what the answer was but was expecting to hear it from him.

¨Her name was Kagome.¨

It was as if ten pounds of worry had been lifted of her chest, he loved her. Just her, not Kykio, just her, Kagome.

¨I love you too, Inuyasha, ¨and she kissed him. This time though, it was a kiss full of relief and love. It lasted only a few seconds but it was enough to blow both of their minds away.

She looked up into his eyes and found that they reflected everything she was feeling, relief, trust and never ending love. She snuggled deeper into his arms, and as his arms wrapped securely around her she felt sleep calling to her. Before she could travel to this land of dreams she had to ask one more question.

With her eyes partly open and partly dreaming she asked,

¨ Tell me Inuyasha, how did the story end? ¨ she felt him smirk and kiss her forehead before he continued where he had last left off.

¨The young couple proclaimed their love for each other and the young hanyou is more than sure that they'll live happily ever after with their six pups that they'll name …..¨

He continued rambling on and on about their future but she wasn't listening except for the part about six pups, they would talk about that in the morning. She drifted off to sleep, snuggled in the arms of the man she loved and this time she wasn't afraid of the dreams or nightmares that could come because she knew that when she woke up, there would be someone who would ease her pains and give her love and security. And so like that she fell into a blissful dream.

Okay that's it folks, so what do ya think?


End file.
